Main:Roza Galiyeva
Olmaliq, Uzbek SSR, USSR |Row 5 title = Years on National Team |Row 5 info = 1991-1996 |Row 6 title = Coach(es) |Row 6 info = Leonid Arkaev Aleksandr Aleksandrov (former) |Row 7 title = Current status |Row 7 info = Retired}}Rozaliya Ilfovna Galiyeva or Roza Galiyeva (Russian: Розалия Ильфовна Галиева) (born April 28, 1977 in Olmaliq, Uzbek SSR, USSR) is an Uzbek-born Russian gymnast who competed in the 1992 Summer Olympics and 1996 Summer Olympics. Career She began competing internationally for the USSR in 1991, sharing in the team gold medal at the 1991 World Championships in Indianapolis. A solid gymnast but never a star, Galiyeva was a strong support to the Soviet team. Galiyeva competed with the Unified Team at the 1992 Olympics in Barcelona, Spain. She exceeded expectations in the preliminary competition, finishing 8th and qualifying for the individual all-around final behind teammates Svetlana Boginskaya and Tatiana Lysenko. However, before the all-around, coach Alexander Alexandrov pulled Galiyeva from the competition, citing a knee injury. Her replacement was teammate Tatiana Gutsu. Although Gutsu had fallen from the balance beam in the team finals, she was renowned for her extreme difficulty and the reigning European all-around champion and a Worlds medalist on beam, vault and bars. It was later revealed that Galiyeva's injury was nonexistent, and that the substitution was made because Gutsu was considered to have better medal-winning potential. Indeed, Gutsu emerged from the Olympic all-around as the gold medalist. While Gutsu split her prize money with Galiyeva, Galiyeva always remained angry about this turn of events. After the 1992 Olympics, Galiyeva continued competing for Uzbekistan. She successfully applied for Russian citizenship in 1995 and began competing for the Russian team. Her first major meet for Russia was the European Championships in 1996 where she won gold on balance beam, beating such renowned gymnasts as Gina Gogean and former teammate Svetlana Boginskaya, who was now competing for Belarus. As the only returning Olympian, Galiyeva was named team captain of the Russian squad at the 1996 Olympic Games in Atlanta. However, these Olympics would also prove to be less than positive for her. The Russian squad was disappointed in the team finals, where they finished second to the U.S. after leading for the first half of the competition. Galiyeva, along with other gymnasts such as Lavinia Miloşovici, Simona Amanar and Svetlana Khorkina, were severely distracted by the rowdy crowd. In the team finals, Galiyeva competed on Floor Exercise just after Kerri Strug's vault that won the gold for the USA; the cheering crowd watched Galiyeva with more attention than they had her teammates, but the spotlight was elsewhere. The situation was repeated two days later in the All-Around finals, when Galiyeva was performing, again on Floor Exercise, while American favorite Shannon Miller was on Balance Beam, and Roza could not properly hear her music over the deafening crowd noise when Miller's impressive routine ended, and again when the score was flashed. Individually, Galiyeva finished in the top 10 (7th) in the All-Around competition, fulfilling her goal to compete, but again she was disappointed. A Balance Beam medal seemed easily in her reach in event Finals (Roza's team optionals and all-around Beam scores would have been enough to tie her for first and second respectively). However, although she started confidently and at first looked to be a contender for the gold, she fell on a front somersault near the end of her routine and finished in 7th place on that event. She had also earned a slot in the Event Finals for Vault, but finished just shy of a medal there, in 4th. After Atlanta, Galiyeva participated in exhibition tours and competitions in the United States. Her last major competition was the World University Games in 1997. After retiring, she performed in an ice skating show, Moscow Circus on Ice, and judged gymnastics competitions in Russia. She is now married and, with husband Mischa, has one son, Nikita, and one daughter, Tatyana. Medal Count